a show crossover i worked on for an hour
by sammisu
Summary: a yaoi/yuri i worked on for a few hours. it has characters from wizards of waverly place, real life, hanna montanah, and the suite life of zack & cody. it has alot of awkward conversations and moments and strange questions are asked.
1. well, i sorta had a feeling

Sammysue is not from any Disney show. Shes a character based on me!

"why did you drag us to this stinkin hotel, miley?" said oliver. "A little voice insides lilly's head told us to come here." Oliver has a surprised look on his face and turns to lilly "a little voice?" "what it was right last time, remember?" said lilly. "oh yeah, when you told me something good would happen if I stick my head in a ditch filled with stupid mud, and then a guy asked you out. Suure, it happened because he was happy that my head was covered with mud." Said oliver. "well, at least I was right." Said lilly. They went to the checkup booth. "hello and welcome to the ti-" said an African American man, his name is Mr. Mosby, and he doesn't like kids. Hi sighed. "hello and welcome to the tipton," said Mr. Mosby. "hello we would like to check in. yays," said miley. "All of you?" said Mr. Mosby. "of course, duh!" said Miley. "Im lilly trescot, there should be a suite for us." Said Lilly. Mr. Mosby did something on the computer, wich looked like typing. "eep." Said Mr. Mosby. "What happened?" said Miley. "We triple booked your suite." Said Mr. Mosby. "You what? Okay... its not that bad anyway whatever." Said Miley. They checked in and went to there suite. "oh I love being triple-booked, we get to talk to strangers." Said Lilly. They unpacked and looked for a place to put there stuff "theres no stinkin closet." Said Miley. "but theres a box right here." She dumped all of her stuff exept for the clothes she was whereing. "I wonder where the other people are, I thought we were triple booked." Said Miley.

"Hey zack, did you hear that?" said cody, shaking zack because he appeared to be sleeping. "Yes I heard it, and I wasn't sleeping." Said Zack. "there are more kids checking into the hotel." Said zack "That's great, we might be able to meet some cute girls!" said zack, not knowing he was going to turn gay later. Cody glanced at zack for one second and said "Zack, mom said to come back at 2:00, and its stinking 2:01!" zack sighed "Cody, were going to be ONE MINUTE LATE." Said zack. Cody took these things more seriously than Zack. "okay, well we better get going or we might be 2 minutes late." Said Cody. They rushed up to there suite, and accidently opend the wrong door "oops, wrong room." Said Cody. "Cody, these were the people that were checking in, remember you wanted to meet some cute girls?" said Zack. "That was you," said Cody. "oh right," said Zack.

"Hello, are you the people that were triple booked with us?" said Miley. "No, we went in the wrong room," said Cody. "but then we remembered you were the people checking in, and we think its great that some people around our age are in this hotel. We were alone, almost." Said Cody.

"That is great," said Lilly. "expect us to say hi everytime we see you."

Zack glanced at Oliver, and oliver blushed and looked away.

"Well, we better get going or we will be late." Said Zack.

"WERE ALREADY LATE!!" exclaimed cody, as he ran quickly to suite 23.

"Out of all the weird things to do, Alex, you drag me and harper to the tipton and you make us check in." said Justin as he went through the doors. "Yeah, but harper had a feeling that we should because she thinks something good will happen" Justin had a surprised look on his face and turned to harper "A feeling something good will happen,

are you kidding?" he said to harper. "Well, I was right last time, when I thought, that your love for me was totally undeniable." Justin thought that Harper went officially crazy and remembered something "If anyone's love for you is totally undeniable, its Sammysue-chan, that 10 year old girl who always emails you and calls you 'harper, darling'" Alex had a surprised look on her face. "Harper, do you have a girlfriend?" said Alex. "N-No of course not," said harper. "Well, she does call you darling and she is very clingy to you," said Alex, resting her ching on her finger, and winking at harper. "I think your in denial..." Said Alex. What appeared to be a middle school girl rushed out of nowhere ran to harper and hugged her "hi harper darling! Did you miss me?" said Sammysue-chan. Harper smiled "yes I did, and I knew something good would happen. I finally get to see you again." Said harper Justin remembered he wanted to ask Alex something "Alex, do YOU have a girlfriend?" said Justin. Alex sighed "Yes, and you better not tell mom." Justin laughed "I can't believe you're a lesbian." Said Justin.

"Justin, im not the only one who falls in love with the same sex, look at harper... and yourself." Justin got embarrassed and blushed "Im not gay, for serious." Said Justin. "well, I heard that im triple-booked with you guys and someone else. I checked in earlier. Bye!" Sammysue-chan ran to the suite.

Sammysue-chan ran up to the suite, and opened the door and went in. "Hi, she said, I was triple-" said Sammysue-chan before Lilly interrupted her "We, know. Mr. Mosby told us we were being triple-booked." Sammysue-Chan got happy "Hey, no closet to put my stuff in, but that's okay, I didn't bring any stuff." "Did you see the other person we were triple-booked with?" said Lilly. Sammysue-Chan spinned in a circle for a few seconds. "More like a group of people. There names are Alex, Harper, and Justin." Alex, harper, and Justin checked in and went up to the suite. "Hi, we..." said Alex, harper, and Justin in unison "I told them," said Sammysue-Chan. Alex started unbuttoning her shirt. Justin's eyes widened "ALEX, what are you doing?!" said Justin "Who cares?" Said Sammysue "Just enjoy it" Justin eyes widened even more "enjoy it, are you kidding?! i..."

"Guys, if you haven't noticed. Im whereing dozens of layers of clothing because im too lazy to carry a stupid luggage." Said Alex.

Zack and Cody heard the other people come to the suite and ran out in the middle of there dinner. There mom's eyes widened "Hold a second you too, just Where are you going?" said there mom. Zack and Cody said in unison "To great the people that just checked in!" They ran to suite 22 and said hi to Alex, Harper, Justin, and Sammysue-chan. Cody glanced at Justin, and Justin Blushed and looked away. "You know what? Its really late, we should get to bed." Said Alex. "Yeah its past our bedtime too, Bye!" said Zack and Cody in unison. They ran out of the room and went into the suite. Then they ran into there room

Zack went in his bed.

Cody went in his bed.

"Zack," said Cody "Do you like that guy with the brown hair?"

Zack blushed "N-no, I only like girls." Said Zack..

Cody blushed too. "Well if you said yes, I might be able to tell you my secret."

Zack smiled "Actually, I do like him. Now, whats your secret?"

Cody smiled back "remember that guy with the black hair? I think hes kinda cute."

They yawned in unison, and went back to sleep.

Alex sneaked into harpers bed and hugged her "hey, harper?" harper woke up immediately and blushed "y-yes?" said harper. "Your too good for Justin, in my opinion."

Justin woke up, "I heard that!" and fell back asleep.

"Do you like me Alex?" said Harper. Alex laughed "of course, silly were best friends!" Harper blushed again "no I meant, do you like me, as a girlfriend?" Alex smiled "no, I just like you as a friend... I think." Alex smiled and went back to her bed.

It was morning, and everyone woke up. Harper woke up 2 seconds before everyone else "I bet todays gonna be a lovely day..." she said, before she yawned. Sammysue glomped her "I will love you no matter what harper darling!" said Sammysue when she was hugging her. "Well, this is a nice way to wake up... I guess?"

Zack and Cody woke up. "Zack," said cody.

Zack yawned "whatsit cody?"

Cody said nothing, but just went to zacks drawer and pulled out some clothes and dumped it on his bed "Go talk to that guy," said Cody. Zack gave cody a surprised look. "Why should I? If I do it, you need to talk to that other guy.

To be continued

this is part 2 of "a show crossover i worked on for an hour"

"Maddie, i need a candybar." said london.

Maddie sighed "you don't NEED a candybar, you want one. here you go!" said maddie when she was smiling.

London took the candybar and paid for it, and kept standing there.

Maddie was puzzled "what else do you need thats not a candybar?" said maddie.

London sighed "I am bored out of my mind," said london.

Maddie was still puzzled "well theres something more fun than eating candy i guess." Alex was sitting on the couch in the lobby listening to London and Maddies conversation. Justin and Oliver were also having a conversation but alex was too busy listening to London and Maddie to notice.

Zack and Cody were still in there room. Cody got out of bed and changed into his day clothes, and went to the lobby, and so did zack. It turns out Oliver and Justin had the same conversation with eachother that Zack and Cody had when they just woke up. Justin and Cody were walking towards eachother just like Oliver and Zack.

They bumped into eachother and accidently kissed.

Harper had a strange feeling something strange was happening in the lobby, so she went down to the lobby, and it turns out, everyone was kissing someone. Harper was right, "is there a straight person left in the world?" she thought, as she walked to the couch and sat next to alex, wondering how long it would take her to notice.

Sammysue was still in the suite, and wondered where harper was. "maybe shes in the lobby," she thought. She went down to the lobby, and just ran to harper and hugged her, and didn't notice that everyone was kissing someone.Harper tapped sammysue on the head "Sammysue, look at whats happening in the lobby." said harper. Sammysue tapped Alex on the head. "Hey alex," said Sammysue "Hey, alex" said Sammysue. Alex was distracted, so Sammysue knew she needed to jump up and down or something. Sammysue Hugged alex and said "hey alex, alex? are you there?" Alex realised Sammysue was hugging her

"Of course i am, i was just distracted, because

maddie just kissed london." Sammysue was suprised "well, go tell Mr. Mosby. I wonder how suprised he will be." Alex thought it was a good idea, because what in the world would he say if he heard that,so she went to Mr. Mosbys desk.

Mr. Mosby was doing something on the computer and didn't notice Alex was standing next to him, so she tapped him on the head, and he said "welcome to the tip-" wait you are already checked in." and then Alex pointed to london and maddie and smiled.

* * *


	2. i need a candybar

this is part 2 of "a show crossover i worked on for an hour"

this is part 2 of "a show crossover i worked on for an hour"

"Maddie, i need a candybar." said london.

Maddie sighed "you don't NEED a candybar, you want one. here you go!" said maddie when she was smiling.

London took the candybar and paid for it, and kept standing there.

Maddie was puzzled "what else do you need thats not a candybar?" said maddie.

London sighed "I am bored out of my mind," said london.

Maddie was still puzzled "well theres something more fun than eating candy i guess." Alex was sitting on the couch in the lobby listening to London and Maddies conversation. Justin and Oliver were also having a conversation but alex was too busy listening to London and Maddie to notice.

Zack and Cody were still in there room. Cody got out of bed and changed into his day clothes, and went to the lobby, and so did zack. It turns out Oliver and Justin had the same conversation with eachother that Zack and Cody had when they just woke up. Justin and Cody were walking towards eachother just like Oliver and Zack.

They bumped into eachother and accidently kissed.

Harper had a strange feeling something strange was happening in the lobby, so she went down to the lobby, and it turns out, everyone was kissing someone. Harper was right, "is there a straight person left in the world?" she thought, as she walked to the couch and sat next to alex, wondering how long it would take her to notice.

Sammysue was still in the suite, and wondered where harper was. "maybe shes in the lobby," she thought. She went down to the lobby, and just ran to harper and hugged her, and didn't notice that everyone was kissing someone.Harper tapped sammysue on the head "Sammysue, look at whats happening in the lobby." said harper. Sammysue tapped Alex on the head. "Hey alex," said Sammysue "Hey, alex" said Sammysue. Alex was distracted, so Sammysue knew she needed to jump up and down or something. Sammysue Hugged alex and said "hey alex, alex? are you there?" Alex realised Sammysue was hugging her

"Of course i am, i was just distracted, because

maddie just kissed london." Sammysue was suprised "well, go tell Mr. Mosby. I wonder how suprised he will be." Alex thought it was a good idea, because what in the world would he say if he heard that,so she went to Mr. Mosbys desk.

Mr. Mosby was doing something on the computer and didn't notice Alex was standing next to him, so she tapped him on the head, and he said "welcome to the tip-" wait you are already checked in." and then Alex pointed to london and maddie and smiled.


	3. loltheywerekissing

It turns out London and Maddie heard Alex and harper talking, and it's a good thing they were only kissing for a few seconds

It turns out London and Maddie heard Alex and harper talking, and it's a good thing they were only kissing for a few seconds. Maddie was a little mad at Alex, and ran over to Mr. Mosby's desk where Alex was standing. Maddie tapped Alex on the head "Hey alex." Said Maddie. "Alex and Harper sitting in a tree, G-O-S-S-I-P-I-N-G" said Maddie when she was doing the Macarena. Alex got the message, and started doing the Macarena. "about how London and maddie, standing in lobby… not even noticing… that they were kissing." said Alex. They continued to do the Macarena and started to argue. "Yeah but you would kiss a girl too," said maddie, in a happy voice. Alex smiled at Maddie "yeah but you have to become a lesbian or bisexual before you can kiss someone of the same gender. If you kiss someone of the same gender before you stop being straight, your only doing it to cause a commotion, and it worked." Said Alex. Harper Heard the conversation between Alex and Maddie, so she got up from the couch and went over to where they were Alex and Maddie were. "Whats all this commotion?" said Harper.

Mily and Lilly were the only ones in the suite. They had a feeling something strange was happening in the lobby. "maybe we should go down to the lobby." Said Lilly to Miley. "I was about to say that Lilly." Said Miley, when she was hugging Lilly out of the blue. "Miley, what are you doing?" said Lilly. Miley smiled "- everyone else is hugging random people out of the blue, so why not me and you?" said Miley. "Aww…" said Lilly. "wait, a lot of people are kissing out of the blue, does that mean your gonna kiss ME out of the blue?" said Lilly. Mily's eyes sparkled even more than they were a few seconds ago. "maaaayybeee." Said Miley. Lilly blushed "well if your gonna kiss me out of the blue, that means your going to kiss me in public too, so we have to practice." Said Lilly. Mileys eyes widened. "That's a good thing." Said Miley "weren't we going to go to the lobby?" said Miley. Lilly Just remembered after Miley reminded her "oh, we were I totally forgot," said Lilly(you were expecting them to make out right? They might actually) They went down to the lobby and saw a big commotion.

"Just ask Maddie, shes the straight girl who kissed London even thoe shes straight so she could cause a commotion." Said Alex. Maddies eyes widened. "What? No, you got the wrong idea. We were bored." Said Maddie. Harper's eyes widened. Sammysue noticed Miley and Lilly come to the Lobby. "Hi, what were you doing up in the suite?" said Sammy sue. Mily and Lilly blushed "um, nothing hehe" they said in unison.

Sammysue smiled "nothing eh? Hmm." She rested her finger on her chin, as she tried to figure out what they were doing. Then, she noticed that Maddie and Alex were talking about how straight girls should not kiss other girls to cause commotion. Sammysue was surprised because of what they were talking about and ran over to them "Alex, maybe shes not straight, and Maddie, you kissed London because you were BORED? No wonder Alex thinks your…." Alex didn't know what Sammysue was going to say, but she knew for sure that it would cause a bigger commotion, so Alex covered her mouth so she wouldn't say what she was going to say. This did not work.


	4. you just love me don't you?

Since Alex's hand was not enough to keep sammysue quiet, Alex knew she had to do more than cover her mouth Sammysue took Alex's hand off of her mouth and blurted out "as I was saying, maddie, no wonder alex thinks your…" Alex wanted to cover her mout

Since Alex's hand was not enough to keep sammysue quiet, Alex knew she had to do more than cover her mouth - Sammysue took Alex's hand off of her mouth and blurted out "as I was saying, maddie, no wonder alex thinks your…" Alex wanted to cover her mouth, but she knew that wouldn't work. Before Sammysue could finish her sentence, Alex kissed her, so she wouldn't finish her sentence. Sammysue's eyes widened. "Alex, why did you do that? Do you like me?" Alex lol'ed. "I think you can figure out why I did that." Said Alex. Sammisue pretended to figure it out. "ooh, I get it." Said sammisue. Alex smiled "yay!" said alex. Harper sighed. "This does not mean you stopped arguing with maddie" said Harper, smiling.

Miley and Lilly went up to there suite, because they were bored and they were gonna play truth or dare. "Truth," said Lilly. "Are you straight?" said Miley. "Nuh uh," said Lilly, blushing. "Why are you blushing? Its not like I care. Infact, im bis-" began Miley. "Oh," said Lilly."

"I know, harper-chan. Since when do I like to argue with people? Oh and by the way…" said Alex. "Yeah?" said Harper. "Do you want to switch places?" said Alex. "um, why would I want to do that?" said Harper."

"I want a dare!" said Miley, smiling, exited to do a dare. "Um, okay. I dare you to go to the lobby and kiss Alex." Said Lilly. "Okay." Said Miley. Miley went down to the lobby.

Zack and Oliver, Cody and Justin were arguing in the other room of the suite. "You guys are the ones who kissed us!" said Justin and Oliver. "Nya, it was you guys!" said Cody. They continued to argue, but what was really interesting was what was happening in the lobby. Miley went over to alex "Hey, alex-chan." Said Miley. "Yes?" said Alex, turning around. Miley Kissed Alex. "Okay, I did the dare. Now your turn." Said Miley, to Lilly.

Lilly smiled "DARE!" said Lilly. Miley grabbed her and took her into the hallway. Lilly's eyes widened "why the heck did you…" Miley interrupted her. "I dare you to kiss Harper." Lilly was surprised "Hehe, funny…. Sammisu really likes Harper. If I kiss Harper, Sammisu will wtf." Miley sighed and began tapping her hand. "Lilly-chan, Sammisu does not have a crush on harper. She will not 'wtf' if you kiss Harper. She will simply ask Harper if she likes you, and if she says "Yes" Then, sammisu will say 'wtf'"

Lilly understood Miley's explanation. "Okey dokey," said Lilly, as she began to walk into the lobby. And kissed Harper. Harper's eyes widened "um, okay??" said Harper. Lilly smiled "Yeah sure." Said Lilly, blushing. Lilly ran up to the suite in embarrassment. Sammisu was puzzled and she leaned over to harper "Harper-chan, Lilly was dared to kiss you." Sammisu leaned over to Alex. "Alex-chan, Miley was dared to kiss you."

Sammisu was standing in the middle of Alex and Harper. "Your motivating us to play truth or dare." Said Alex and Harper in unison. "Sure thing! Right after I see why Lilly is embarrassed!" said Sammisu, as she walked up to the suite. "Hi Lilly! Why were you embarrassed?" said Sammisu. Lilly turned around "Oh, Hi! Um I was embarrassed because I thought Harper got the wrong Idea." Said Lilly. Sammisu lauged "That is funny. I told them about you and miley and the truth or dare sitch." Said Sammisu. "Really?" said Lilly. "I did not think you cared. Um wait, whats that coming from the other room?" said Lilly. "Justin, Oliver, Zack, and Cody, are Arguing about who kissed who." Lilly sighed "Oh," said Lilly. "Whats going on in the Lobby?" said Lilly. "Well, we were going to play truth or dare, but we could use more people. Do you want to play with us?" said Sammisu. "Yeah sure, lets ask the boys too." Said Lilly, as she walked into the room, seeing how long it would take for everyone else to notice she was there.


	5. the boys never notice us, so we

Alex, Harper, And Sammisu were just standing there, and Harper got an idea

Alex, Harper, And Sammisu were just standing there, and Harper got an idea. "Ooh, maybe, I should go to the lobby and tell maddie and she will 'Wtf?'" Alex and Sammisu smiled. "Good idea!" The boys continued to fight. Their faces got closer each time they said something.

"It was you!"

"NO you!"

"grrrr"

"grr"

Harper went down to the lobby.

Alex had an idea to see if they boys were completely paying attention to each other and nothing else. "They boys never notice us, so we should make out." "You have been reading to many naruto fanfictions, Alex. They have a bad influence on you." Alex smiled "Yeah, but the boys did notice them," said Alex. "Well, okay….." said Sammisu.

"I am serious, they boys are making out. I need to hurry or im gonna miss the yoai!" "OMG WOW! I DON'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU!" exclaimed maddie and London. Mr. Mosby sighed. "What is goi-ing on h-here?" said Mr. Mosby. "Boys get offended by that stuff. OMG WHERES MILEY AND LILLY?" "Do you want to prove theres yaoi in the suite?" said Maddie and London. "I will," said Harper, holding one of maddies hands and one of london's hands as she skipped up to the suite.

Alex and sammisu were kissing for about 5 seconds, and the boys were kissing by accident for a few minutes.

"What are you doing?" said Harper

"We missed the yaoi!" said London and Maddie

"Its hopeless," Said Alex.

"I guess," Said Sammisu.

"We wanted to see if the boys would notice us," said Alex And sammisu.

"We should have recorded it," said Harper.

Miley and Lilly were standing behind harper. "We recorded it, and we can show it to you," said Miley and Lilly. "THANK YOU MILEY AND LILLY YOU'RE THE BEST!!" said Maddie and London, in unison. "Gosh, im bored," said Alex, walking towards one of the beds, and picking up some dice. "hmm, lets kiss on the couch," said Alex, reading the dice. "WHAT?!" said everyone else, including the boys, exept for London was still watching the yaoi. "WEEEEEE!" said London as she ran out of the room into the lobby and fell next to Mr. Mosbys desk. "Now whats all this como-" said Mr. Mosby right before he tripped on the yaoi. "tion." Said Mr. Mosby, as he picked up the yaoi and had a discusted look on his face. "ugh," said Mr. Mosby.

"Alex, why are you…" began sammisu. "Nevermind, the dice," said Sammisu. "oh no, I heard a crash in the lobby!" said Harper, maddie, milly, lilly ,and the boys, as they ran out screaming. "Hehe, that was the camera," said Alex, holding the dice. "Do you want to play with these dice?" said Alex. "Actually nevermind I have a better game. Lets um, see my ribbon? I hide it and you find it." Said Alex. "Um, sure." Said Sammisu closing her eyes and thinking of where to look first. "First, I look around the room, then I look under the bed. Then I see if Alex is hiding them up her skirt or her shirt or something. Sure, seems like something Alex-chan would do." Thought Sammisu. "IM DONE!" Alex hid the ribbon in a place that sammisu would look last. And you will find out where later. "Hmm," said sammisu, walking around the room. "Maybe its under the bed." Said Sammisu. Alex laughed. "hehe" Sammisu sat on the bed next to alex. "Hey alex, guess what?" said Sammisu. "What?" said Alex. "Your hot." Said Sammisu. "Hehe, that's news. OOH SODA!" said Alex, running to the other side of the room picking up a soda box and drinking from it. "Justin drank from that, your going to get his germs." Alex's face got green. "Im going to get his germs? - that's a bad thing," Alex ran to the bathroom and spit it out, Then ran to sammisu and kissed her. "Why did you do that?" said Sammisu. "To get the taste out of my mouth from that soda, and it worked," said Alex, smiling. "That's nice, oh wait wheres that ribbon?" said Sammisu, continuing to look for the ribbon. "Its up your skirt isn't it?" said Sammisu. "Why would I put it there?" said Alex. "Your just saying that so I don't look there." Sammisu didn't believe her so she just checked. "NYA!" said Alex. "Hmm, not there. AHA! Its up your shirt isn't it?" Sammisu was right, it was there, so she pulled out the ribbon. "I found it!" said Sammisu. "Yay!" said Alex. Harper walked up to the suite from the lobby, with the boys, miley, and lilly. "Was there any yuri?" said the boys "Wtf are you talking about?" said Alex and Sammisu in unison. "You know, girls kissing girls?" said Justin. "We know what yuri is! We just don't know what yuri your talking a- A CAMERA RIGHT THERE?! IN THE CELIENG?" said Alex and Sammisu in unison. "It recorded the whole…" began sammisu. "Thing." continued Alex. "YOU MEAN THERE IS YURI! YES YES YES!" said Justin, cody, and Oliver in unison. Oliver was giving Zack a piggyback ride for some reason. Zack smiled "Chyeah!" said Zack, as he got off Olivers back and marched to the camera.

Miley and Lilly took off the camera, and gave it to the boys, and gave them the origin of the word "lesbian" and they thanked miley and lilly for the yuri, and went to the other room to watch it. "At first, the first girl/girl couple was Lezzy And Bean. So they called it Lezzybean. They pronunciation changed every time someone said it wrong, and that's why we have it like this today. That is the origin." Said Miley and Lilly.

Harper got back to the suite and asked Alex and Sammisu what she missed. "I never knew Justin was into yuri and lesbian stuff." Said Alex. "He likes yuri? Why would a yuri-loving guy ever manage to get a girlfriend as awesome as me?" said Harper. "No, actually, your too good for him. That's Why you where never his girlfriend. But you did have a crush on him because you have bad taste in boys." Said Alex. "I HEARD THAT!" said Justin. "and I AGREE," said Sammisu. "I HEARD THAT!" said Justin.

"So….. why were you late harperkins?" said Sammisu. "Look, let me tell you what happened." FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

I was walking into the lobby, and London asked Maddie for some chocolate. She gave her the chocolate, and she bit it. There were two boys kissing in the lobby, and Mr. Mosby said "No yaoi in the lobby," then there were a boy and a girl kissing. "No kissing in the lobby," said Mr. Mosby. The cocolate was rotten, so London kissed me to get the taste out of her mouth. We were kissing for a few seconds, and Mr. Mosby came up to us, and said "No yu-ri in the lo-bby," Maddie sighed and said "There not anime characters, its just plain lesbian romance." Mr. Mosby popped a vain. "No romance in the lobby," And that's why I was late to get back to the suite.

FLASHBACK IS DONE.

"You mean, harper chan, that if I kiss you right now, it would be just like kissing London?" said Sammisu. "Yes, it would," said Harper. "OOH I have an idea!" said Sammisu, Sammisu kissed harper and went down to the lobby. "Oh, Ive got to see this," said Alex as she followed sammisu to the lobby. Sammisu kissed London and said "Now harper officially kissed you,"


	6. WHAT THE FUDGE!

Alex, Harper, And Sammisu were just standing there, and Harper got an idea

Theres gonna be some bleach stuff in here.

"YAWN!" said Alex. "Isn't it mid-" Alex falls on the bed because shes so tired. "I wonder why Alex is so tired. " said Zack. "Well, we were sorta, playing a game," said Sammisu, blushing. "hehe, what game?" said Harper. "I did not know blushing, kissing, and saying 'NYA!' took so much energy." said Sammisu to zack. "Sammisu, you didn't answer my question." said Harper. Sammisu turns to harper. "some stuff. heres a clue thoe. If you saw it, i would have to say this; 'I still love you harper.'" said Sammisu.

"aww..." said Harper. "But im tired too, i was probably doing the same thing with london that you were doing with alex. If you know what I mean. -" Cody heard what Harper said and ran to her quickly. "Pix or it didn't happen." "you actually think I took a picture of it? Pervert. YAWN!" said Harper. "Good night." Said Harper walking to the bed with her eyes almost closed. "THAT REMINDS ME WHERE PAST OUR CURFUE!" said Cody, so loud the whole hotel could here him. "Be quite will ya?" said Zack. "come on man your gonna totally ruin everything." Zack grabbed cody's had and took him to there suite. "You managed to have harper call you a pervert. Good for you." Said Zack too Cody. Zack and Cody went to there room to put on there pajamas and go to sleep. Everyone was asleep in suite 22 (that's the one the other kids are staying at.)

"KOCKLDOODLEDOOO!" said Alex's alarm clock. "WTF? Oh nevermind alex got an alarm clock." Said Harper, "You gotta see this guys I found a giant cupcake under the table I don't know how I could possibly not notice it. Blah blah blah blah," harper said as she walked into the kitchen, to get the cupcake. Alex got up. "WTF? A giant cupcake?" she got up to go see what the heck harper was talking about, and followed her into the kitchen because harper probably only saw a giant cupcake because she wanted a cupcake. On the way to the kitchen, she notices justins bag is super huge, and she wants to know whats in it. Alex sees the bag and runs to it to open the zipper. As she opens the zipper half way, Sammisu gets up and runs to the bag. "I wonder whats in that bag." "Well, sammisu, were going to find out!" said Alex, opening the rest of the zipper. "GASP!" said Alex. "Um, your not supposed to say GASP!" "Oh, the heck with it sammisu-chan." Continued alex, pulling out 'Other alex' "What the fudge is my clone doing in your backpack?" said Alex, To Justin, walking into the kitchen only to find; Justin, Miley, Lilly, Cody, Zack, London, maddie, and Oliver eating the giant cupcake. "Oh, Harper was right there WAS a cupcake in the table." Said Alex, turning around and walking back to the room. "Hey look candy!" said Alex, picking up some candy she found on the ground. "Hmm, soul candy. That's interesting." Says alex as she takes one out and puts in into her mouth. The modsoul from the candy gets out of her body and goes into the room with 'OTHER ALEX'. "AWSOME!" says the modsoul as it possesses alex's clone, witch is whereing a skimpy pink maid outfit, pink maryjanes(with no socks) and a nurse hat. "Hehe," continues other alex walking into the kitchen. Harper noticed 'OTHER ALEX' standing in the kitchen, so she got surprised. "But if alex is there…. Then who are you?" said harper. "Well, it all started about a minute ago… I was in the box of soul candy, because im a modsoul. I like to copycat hot girls, and I was thinking about that when I was sitting there and doing nothing. Then, alex popped me into her mouth, not knowing I was a modsoul. I had to escape her body less than three seconds after that or else I would , y'know, have an owwie. Since I like to copycat hot girls, I also like to posses there bodys. But, all the hot girls already had souls in there bodys." Other alex points to All the girls in the room 1 by 1. Other alex continued to talk. "exept for other alex. So I possessed Alex's clone." She points to alex. "And then I thought my outfit was awesome, and then I went into the kitchen." "Okaaay…." Began alex. "Im bored I think I will turn on the radio." "Alex-sama, your so old fashioned. It's the twenty first centry. These days we watch tv." Alex's eyes widened. "You could have just told me to turn on the tv." Alex turns on the tv, to see Hannah montannah on the screen and listens to her sing for 3 seconds, and turns to miley. "Hannah montannah sounds just like miley," said Alex. "Well, actually, I AM Hannah montannah." Said Miley. "And im actually Jennifer stone," said Harper. "And im actually selena gomez." Said Alex. "Im actually Brenda song," said London. "And im actually Ashley tisdale." Said Maddie. "Wow, were all impersonators, exempt me, of course." Said Sammisu. "Are you here because you had a 'feeling' said Alex. "Nah, just to keep track of my fanfiction." Said Sammisu. "Your what?" said Alex. "Um, nevermind." Said Sammisu, sitting there. "So, Alex-sama, what was that thing you said about being extra polite to hot girls because they get sad more esily?" said Other Alex to Alex. "Well, that's a stereotype." Said Alex. "Well if your not hot, can I make you sad?" said Alex's clone. Alex's eyes widened because her clone was saying flirty things. But Alex was not narcissistic, or was she? "He he he," said Alex. "WOW! SOUL CANDY MAKES EVERTHING BETTER!" said Sammisu. "You mean it makes everything better?" said Alex. "OOPS, hyper from the cupcake, Alex-chan." Said Sammisu. "Hey nice outfit, where did you get it?" said Alex to her clone. "I will tell you later," said Alex's clone running to eat the rest of the cupcake.

TO BE CONTINUED…

In chapter 7


End file.
